


They were kids that I once knew.

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Drabble, Monaka Ruins Everything, Sad, Songfic, Stars by Dead Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey.. can you hear me Makoto?” Komaru’s voice asked her brother through her headset.</p><p>A silly drabble involving the Naegi siblings singing back and forth before something big happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They were kids that I once knew.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You/gifts).



> Props to Andie for being so kind and drawing for some other fics I wrote so this little beep is for you! I love you bun and thanks for everything!

“Hey.. can you hear me Makoto?” Komaru’s voice asked her brother through her headset. She was in the middle of the wasteland she called home and needed some of her brother’s comfort in a time like this. Within seconds the normal-sounding beep of a walkie-talkie came through her ears as her older brother responded. “Yeah, I can hear you Komaru..” Makoto’s voice chipped through.

“Tell me everything that happened. Tell me everything you saw..” her older brother’s, cracking and still high-pitched voice sang through her headset. This almost made her feel better, a silly game that they made up before he left and this hell started. “They had lights inside their eyes, they had lights inside their eyes..” Somehow, this song or.. this game kept the siblings sane as Makoto was creating the Future Foundation and Komaru was trying to defeat the Soldiers of Hope.

“Did you see the closing window, Did you hear the slamming door?” the older of the duo asked as he typed away at some sort of document. He knew his sister would make it through this kind of trouble, she always did. Ever since they were young Komaru was a tough soldier, getting cuts and scrapes and not making anything of it. “They moved forward and my heart died. They moved forward and my heart died..” her rough voice replied with a light cough.

“Please please tell me what they look like, did they seem afraid of you?” Komaru mentally snickered at the thought, the Soldiers looked like your normal run-of-the mill children. One looked like your stereotypical sports jock while another looked like a little girl who loved anything pink and rainbows. The others were kind of out-of-the-ordinary with Monaka, their leader who was somehow wheelchair bound and the other who was covered in rags. “They were kids that I once knew. They were kids that I once knew”

The female of the duo turned a corner, propping her gun in front of her and her slender fingers hovering above the trigger as she waited for Makoto to continue with the chorus. “I could say it, but you won't believe me .You say you do, but you don't deceive me. It's hard to know they're out there It's hard to know that you still care.  I could say it but you won’t believe me. You say you do but you don't deceive me. Dead hearts are everywhere, Dead hearts are everywhere” the siblings sang in unison. The song may of been new both they both knew all the words. It was their silly little game that kept them from going insane.

“Did you touch them, did you hold them? Did they follow you to town?” Makoto asked, his dainty hands clicking away with skills close to ones of Chihiro Fujisaki- how he missed a majority of his friends. The school of Mutual Killing was destroyed to his knowledge. “They make me feel I’m falling down… They make me feel I’m falling down..” Komaru answered, checking behind her for her traveling and possible life partner.

Touko Fukawa was quite used to this game and didn’t make much of it, to her it was something cute the siblings did as a comforting thing- occasionally she would hum the words when no one was around. “Was there one you saw too clearly? Did they seem to real to you?” the brunette asked his sister, hearing her megaphone-gun contraption shoot more of those evil bears. God Makoto hated bears most.

“They were kids that I once knew, they were kids that I once knew” the schoolgirl responded, grabbing the ex-authors hand and running forward, the were so close to the edge of ruins and rubble, Komaru was beaming for about a full minute until she heard the oh-so familar whirring of a mechanical wheelchair rolling towards her about ten feet away.

Both the siblings cleared their throats, Makoto slowed down his typing pace. “They were kids that I once knew, They were kids that I once knew. Now they're all dead hearts to you, Now they're all dead hearts to you. They were kids that I once knew, They were kids that I once knew.. Now they're all dead hearts to you” Soon the hope duo’s voices went from singing to panting on Komaru’s end.

“M-Makoto…” the younger of the group croaked, seeing the mage roll closer and closer. “She’s here… I’ll message you later.” she promised, fear filling her voice.

The Super High School Level Hope nodded his head, a small hopeful smile on his face before the ‘pa-plink’ notification of Komaru’s headset bring turned off and probably handed to Fukawa. “Go get them onii-chan…” he whispered before taking off his own headset.

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go guys, since I have writer's block you guys may get a small series of shitty songfics! SToTM will update but it's 3AM right now, this was written before Another Episode came out so it literally fell out of my ass and I am really tired and internally craving sleep like how most small animals crave sex.
> 
> Maybe I crave that like how those mountain goats crave that mineral, who the hell knows okay I can hear colors and see sound at the moment I need to fucking sleep. I need to sleep because shit I'm drooling gross. Why are you even reading me blabbering? Just re-read the fic or give it a kudos or tell me what's wrong with my life okay I'm so tired je s sus


End file.
